Du bist der Feind
by Ciasty
Summary: Schon lange sind die Todsünden dem Militär nicht mehr in die Quere gekommen. Ed und sein Bruder widmen sich ihrer Arbeit. Doch Envy kann seine Finger anscheinend nicht von dem Älteren der Elric Brüder lassen...
1. verwirrst mich

**Disclaimer:**

Fullmetall Alchemist (Charaktere etc. inbegriffen) gehört nicht mir.

Nur die Handlung ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich verdiene also kein Geld damit. "

**Kap1. **

**...verwirrst mich.**

Er musterte seinen Gegenüber ein weiteres Mal. Etwas störte ihn an der bekannten Gestalt. Sein abschätzender Blick schien den Mann vor ihm nicht zu beeindrucken. Das Grinsen wich nicht aus dem Gesicht des Colonels. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt erwiderte er den fast abweisenden Blick des Jüngeren.

_Dieses Grinsen, diese Haltung._

Edward Elric versuchte sich an die Person zu erinnern, mit welcher er diese Details verband. Doch sie wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Und vor ihm stand immer noch der Colonel, der sich über seine Verwirrung zu amüsieren schien. Für einen Moment blitzte vor dem geistigen Auge des Blonden ein bekanntes Bild auf. Doch es verschwand so schnell, dass er es nicht festhalten konnte.

Währenddessen war der Dunkelhaarige näher getreten. Ed wich zurück. Ein kurzes Zucken fuhr durch seinen Körper, als er die Wand im Rücken spürte. Der sonst so vorlaute Junge hielt die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und gab keinen Laut von sich.

Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Der kühle Atem nahe seinem Ohr machte ihn nervös.

„Nicht…Colonel..."

Nicht mehr als ein leises Stottern.

Es verletzte seinen Stolz dem Anderen so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Und wenn ich nicht der Colonel bin?"

Jedes Wort rann kalt wie ein Regentropfen in seinen Verstand. Ed hörte die Stimme, die nicht die des Colonels war. Er realisierte ihren Sinn nur langsam. Und doch traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

_Wie konnte ich nur so blind gewesen sein?_

Er bemerkte, wie die kurzen Haare seines Vorgesetzten durch eine tiefschwarze Mähne ersetzt wurden. Der Ältere der Elric Brüder konnte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers nicht sehen, doch er wusste, dass dieser grinste. Er fühlte wie ein leichtes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fuhr. Adrenalin. Sein Blick wanderte auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg durch das Zimmer, auch wenn die Situation aussichtslos war.

Neben seinem Kopf hatte der Größere seine Hände gegen die Wand gestützt. Die bloßen Arme ließen ihn nicht zur Seite entkommen. Ed spürte den muskulösen Körper, der gegen ihn drückte, um seine Bewegungsfreiheit noch weiter einzuschränken.

„Es ist lange her, Ed."

Die Stimme blieb leise. Er konnte den Atem an seinem Ohr fühlen und doch nicht verhindern, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er nahm den Geruch des Anderen wahr. Ein Hauch von Gefahr schwang darin mit. Edward ignorierte den Gedanken, dass er die Nähe des Älteren genoss.

So oft hatten sie schon gekämpft. Er wusste wie grausam der junge Mann vor ihm sein konnte, trotzdem verharrte er reglos und steigerte sich nicht wie sonst in seinen Zorn.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

Ed konnte sein Grinsen fast hören.

_Envy._

_Wie könnte ich dich vermissen?_

_Doch das habe ich getan._

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie weit ihr letzter Kampf zurücklag. Die einzigen Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Augen auftauchten, waren aus Träumen. Träume, in denen sie keine Gegner waren. Träume, in denen der Homunkuli nicht hämisch gegrinst hatte.

Eds Augen wirkten glasig. Seine Gedanken waren weit vom ‚Hier und Jetzt' entfernt, was auch dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht entging. Er drehte seinen Kopf bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Nur ein feines Grinsen spielte um Envys Mundwinkel. Der Blick aus den dunklen Augen vor ihm schien Ed aus seiner Trance zu holen. Er versteckte alle verräterischen Gefühle hinter einer kalten Maske und brachte, wenn auch leise, einige Wörter über die Lippen.

„Was willst du hier?"

_Deine Frage ist lächerlich, Envy wird dich töten, nachdem er dich hinreichen gequält hat._

Ed ignorierte die kleine, spöttelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf und erwiderte den Blick des Anderen, wenn auch nicht so kalt und abweisend, wie er hoffte.

„Was ich will…?"

Der Homunkuli schien sich jedes Wort auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Er kostete diesen Moment aus, ließ den Kleineren zappeln, antwortete dann doch. Auch wenn diese Antwort bei Ed nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf.

„Ich will etwas, was dir gehört…"

Der Alchemist atmete zischend ein. Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Ed spürte den Körper des Größeren nah an seinem eigenen und die Wärme, die davon ausging. So oft hatte er ihn schon während eines Kampfes berührt und doch überraschte es ihn, dass Envys Körper nicht kalt war.

_Kalt wie sein Herz,_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ed öffnete den Mund, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu nach dem Sinn der Worte zu fragen. Die Lippen des Homunkuli verschlossen seine eigenen. Seine dunklen Augen schlossen sich und ohne sein Zutun taten es ihm die erst erschrockenen Bernsteine gleich.

Später würde Edward Elric sich fragen, warum er zuließ, dass die fremde Zunge seinen Mund erkundete. Vielleicht lag es an der ungewohnten Sanftheit Envys, an einem Gefühl der Sicherheit seitens Eds oder an der seltsamen Hitze, die sich schon bei der ersten Berührung in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Sie lösten sich nur langsam und zu Eds Verwirrung zog sich der Größere zurück. Die Hände neben seinem Kopf verschwanden. Der warme Druck auf seinem Körper ließ nach.

Bevor Envy dem Raum verließ, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Kein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Gehenden. Und ehe Ed ihn aufhalten konnte, verschwand er.

Zurück ließ der Dunkelhaarige einen verwirrten Jungen, der sich langsam die Wand herunterrutschen ließ und, mit zwei Fingern auf seinen Lippen, am Boden sitzen blieb.

tbc...


	2. verführst mich

**Kap2.**

…**verführst mich.**

Am nächsten Morgen spürte Ed den besorgten Blick seines Bruders auf sich ruhen, als er sich neben ihn fallen ließ und das Frühstück nicht eines Blickes würdigte. Edward schwieg und starrte ins Nichts. Der sonst so lebhafte Junge wirkte nachdenklich und zurückgezogen. Als metallene Hand auf seiner Schulter ignorierte er.

„Ed?"

Er antwortete nicht. Er wollte nicht reden und auch nicht über den gestrigen Abend nachdenken. Die Bilder verwirrten und verunsicherten ihn.

Niemand war der Gestaltenwandler aufgefallen, der sich Zutritt verschafft hatte.

Ed machte sich keine Illusionen.

_Er wird wiederkommen._

_-„Ich will etwas, was dir gehört…"-_

Die Worte ließen ihm immer noch schaudern.

_Was will er?_

Den ersten Kuss hatte er ihm bereits gestohlen.

_Ist ihm das genug?_

Diese Fragen hatten ihn lange nicht schlafen lassen. Aber auch der Schlaf hatte kein Vergessen ur Folge. Die Träume waren realer als sonst. Wenn Ed die Augen schloss, konnte er ihn förmlich riechen.

Geistesabwesend leckte er sich über die Lippen.

Al reichte ihm ein Brötchen mit Marmelade. Er verschlang es, ohne hinzuschmecken oder einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Der Jüngere der Elric Brüder machte sich Sorgen. Und er fand sie begründet, als Ed das Glas Milch, was ihm anstelle von Orangensaft gegeben war, ohne ein Wort austrank.

„ED!"

Der Ruf und der darauf folgende Schubs rissen den Kleineren nicht nur aus seinen Gedanken, sondern fegten ihn auch vom Stuhl.

Den vorwurfsvollen Blick Eds nicht beachtend, stellte ihn Al wieder auf die Beine.

„Was ist mit dir los?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ich bin dein Bruder."

„Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein."

Seine Worte versetzten Al einen Stich und er wusste es, trotzdem wandte Ed sich ohne eine Entschuldigung ab und ließ seinen fassungslosen Bruder zurück.

Der Tag verging.

Edward Elric stürzte sich in seine Arbeit, um keinen Gedanken an seinen Bruder oder den dunkelhaarigen Homunkulus verschwenden zu müssen.

Die Dämmerung setzte ein.

Er hatte nicht mehr mit Al gesprochen und war auch dem Abendessen, welches gerade beendet wurde, fern geblieben.

Nun saß er auf seinem Bett mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Wieder stürzten die Gedanken auf ihn ein, die er den Tag über verdrängt hatte.

Das Fenster öffnete sich fast lautlos.

Ed spürte den plötzlichen Luftzug, doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, schlossen sich zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper und hinderten ihn an jeglicher Bewegung. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, doch der Geruch war ihm bekannt. Unbewusst lehnte er sich in die Umarmung.

„Keine Angst?"

Envys Atem kitzelte ihn im Nacken.

„Vor dir? Kaum."

Seine Worte waren bewusst provozierend. Ed wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken.

_Spiel kein Spiel mit mir._

„Nun…"

Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern des Dunkelhaarigen. Der Jüngere spürte seine Lippen auf seinem Hals. Ein Schauer aus Angst und noch etwas anderem lief durch seinen Körper.

„Vielleicht solltest du die haben…"

Envy drückte ihn nach hinten. Das Bett federte leicht. Ed blieb liegen. Der Ältere verharrte einen Augenblick über ihn gebeugt.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in den dunklen Augen und für einen Moment schienen sie ein Gefühl wieder zu spiegeln, welches Ed nicht zuordnen konnte.

tbc…

-Falls Interesse an einer Lemonszene besteht, schreibe ich noch eine nach. (Das Kapi ist eh so kurz…uu") -


End file.
